


Purpose

by HobbitsofMordor



Category: A Dog's Purpose (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: After all of his different lives, Bailey finds his purpose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Man, was this movie a trip. I really enjoyed it through.

After everything that I -no, _we-_ have been through, I've finally done it.

I'm finally with Ethan again. And he knows it's me.

In all my wildest dreams, through each of my lives, I never could have imagined that this would happen.

I did something else, too. Something more important. I found what I've been looking for for so long. The question I've been asking since the beginning. 'What is the meaning of life?'

As long as someone, anyone, cares about you, you're never alone. A man (or dog)'s worst fear is to be alone, even if they don't believe it.

After my second death, when I said goodbye to Ethan, I was paired up with Carlos as a female police dog. That's where I first witnessed the effects of loneliness. As Ellie, my purpose was to help him through it.

And I failed. I died protecting him, and I have no clue what happened to him afterwards. For all I know, I did succeed. But there's no way for me to know, so I go with the most likely option.

After that, I was reborn as a ridiculously small dog (seriously, what is the point of a dog with such small legs?) named Tino, and my purpose was to help Maya with her loneliness.

She struggled to get along with other humans, and I was sure that the warm love she provided me with could be given to others of her kind as well. And with the help (intentional or not) of Roxy, the black-and-white beauty I had met in the park that fateful day after leaving the vet, I succeeded.

And after that...

I came back once again. Wendi and Victor, the humans who picked me up at first, didn't get along. I didn't like Victor at all (all he did was shout at me), but Wendi had that same loneliness inside her. And I failed her, too. Before I could help, I was taken away. And that led me back to Ethan.

After all the time that had passed, he was different. He also contained that sadness in his heart. I managed to help him, though. I brought Hannah back to him, so they could play that face-licking game. And eventually, I managed to prove to him that I am his 'Boss Dog'. I proved that I am his 'Bailey, Bailey, Bailey'.

Everyone I've been tasked with helping...

They all had that one thing in common.

So maybe...That's my purpose.

Not to find Ethan, or save people, or even just have fun.

Maybe my purpose is...

To help those who are alone.

"Bailey!" Ethan calls from the house. "Dinner!"

I immediately perk up and run through the field back towards him.

I don't know how much longer I have with Ethan, but I'll cherish every moment of it. Because when he's gone, I can't let my own sadness prevent the me from fullfilling my purpose.

And if I can get you licking and loving...

I have my purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally stole that last line from the trailer. :P if anyone's interested, I may write something actually original for this in the future.


End file.
